True Promises
by faustianCufflinks
Summary: While wandering through the vast halls of the ARK, Amy comes across the dark anti-hero, Shadow. Through the power of her persuasion, Shadow's true promise to Maria is finally revealed. Slight Shadamy.


True Promises

**ARK: Abandoned Lab**

**Colony Impact: 19 minutes, 50 seconds**

* * *

><p>The Space Colony ARK rumbled loudly as its collision course sped up slightly, causing a minor tremor within the giant sphere. A vexed and frustrated Amy Rose grumbled angrily at the unsettling as she strode through the vibrating and empty halls, her jade eyes cloudy and distant. "Ooh…" She muttered in annoyance. "I hate it when they leave me behind!" Stamping audibly through her irritation, Amy stopped as a large steel door beside her slid open with a dull hum, revealing a silent and watchful ebony figure standing in a circular room. She immediately recognized the figure and gasped, virtually silent. Her eyebrows raised and she hurriedly turned away, her eyes narrowed in thought.<p>

"Look, it's Shadow!" She uttered, somewhat surprised. Amy remembered his hatred of Sonic and felt anger bubble inside her, which diminished as an idea struck her head. The rosy girl nodded to herself, clenching her gloved fist. "I've really gotta stop whining… Everyone is trying their best to help and so must I!" She announced proudly to herself, turning around once more and skipping swiftly into the room. Now that she was in the room, the large window screens surrounding the room gave her a brilliant view of the earth and moon beneath her, making Amy nearly smile as she gazed upon the beautiful sight. She dashed towards Shadow as he glanced briefly at her with his captivating crimson eyes, before turning away.

Turning on her persuading ability, Amy began to speak. "Shadow, we need you! Please help us." She pleaded in her most innocent voice, looking intently at the ebony hedgehog before her. He continued gazing out towards the earth, a strange glimmer within his eyes that Amy couldn't quite make out. She stood expectantly at him, clenching and unclenching her fist nervously.

He gestured idly at the screen before replying, raising his arm as if to touch the window in front of him. "It's all going according to plan." He said, his expression nonchalant and uncaring. "There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." The crimson streaked hedgehog looked troubled for a moment but quickly rearranged his features into an unconcerned expression. Amy wouldn't give up. Determined, she walked towards him, reaching out but changing her mind and swinging her hand back to her side.

"There has to be!" She exclaimed firmly, hope twinkling within her jade eyes. Gesturing strongly and firm in her stance, she continued. "I know that people fight over the most trivial things, some people may be selfish, like the professor said… But they're basically good." Frustrated by Shadow's silence, she persisted. "If they try their best and never give up on their wishes…They always have a reason to be happy, that's why you should help them out. Saving them is a good thing!" Amy persuaded frantically, meeting Shadow's red with her green as their momentary glance encounter commenced. His expression remained indifferent and the pink hedgehog nearly felt her heart break. _How can someone be like this?_ She asked herself, bothered immensely by his indifference.

Clenching her fist, Amy let her heart speak for her. "Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance!" She begged desperately, her hands clasped together in a praying gesture. The ebony hedgehog's eyes flashed briefly with nostalgia and grief as her words hit home, staking his heart with her scorching arrows of pleads.

Before his very eyes, he saw his beloved yet long gone Maria staring at him sadly, clutching her chest and leaning heavily over a large control panel. Her thin and pale hand clutched at a lever firmly and her cobalt eyes burrowed deep into his soul. She opened her quivering lips and spoke to him in a strong voice. "Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future!" Maria cried urgently, grasping the lever harder and desperately, trying to support her shaky knees. Shadow heard himself crying her name but either she didn't listen or she couldn't hear him. "For all people who live on that planet…give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams." He saw himself shoot down towards the earth as his escape pod left the ARK and Maria, speeding away to safety while Maria was left to die.

Without warning, her angelic voice resonated within his mind, echoing inside his head and shocking him. "Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world." The crimson streaked hedgehog blinked rapidly as he saw himself looking at earth again and he became further shocked as he felt a stinging liquid in his eyes.

Tears.

In a quivering voice, Shadow finally recalled his promise to his long since departed friend. "That's what I promised her and I must keep that promise." He felt his voice grow stronger and determined, but he also felt a single tear slide down his face. He would've been astonished by this incredible feat of newly found emotion but ignored it; he knew of his responsibilities now. There was no turning back. "That's what Maria whished for." He murmured, guilt and regret rising through his chest. Amy stared in confusion at Shadow and reached out absentmindedly for him.

"Shadow?" She said unsurely, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

Throwing his hands down in exasperation and sudden meaning, Shadow turned away from the magnificent view of earth. His crimson eyes shimmered with newborn hope and determination, the blaze of worth rekindling in his fiery orbs. "I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria…" He cried out in his usual gruff voice, although Amy detected a softer edge in it.

"And you."

The words surprised Amy but she remained silent as Shadow ran away from the room, the heavy doors shutting noisily behind him. She gave a small smile and looked towards the spot where the ebony hedgehog once occupied. Her smile became slightly shyer and happier, a pink blush arising on to her peach muzzle. "Good luck." She mumbled softly, gazing at the earth beneath her. Thinking of Shadow, she departed from the room, oblivious to the fact that it had once been the room where Shadow himself had looked down at the earth with Maria.

But that…that is a story for another day...

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my. I have been ever so lazy. :3<p> 


End file.
